


Fight Club!Au - Fire In His Sheets

by lacyoftime



Series: Fight Club!Au [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Fight Club!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacyoftime/pseuds/lacyoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always that Barry goes home with random strangers, but some nights he just can't control himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Club!Au - Fire In His Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cottonstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/gifts).



> The is some random smut i wrote in my fight club!barry au, it happened out of no where and it is trash

A small whine slipped from his lips as he felt the man on top of him roughly spread his legs, his eyes washing over Barry’s body. A gasp falling from his mouth as he felt a few bits being pressed into his flesh. The soft parts of his inner thighs soon being covered in hickeys, and bite marks. His voice came out shaky, pleading with the other man. “P-Please fuck me…” He muttered under his breath, feeling lips smirking against his skin before a sharp cry came from his lips at the hard bite at his inner most thigh.

His head felt light from being teased so badly, but he still heard the light pop of a cap being opened. A few seconds later Barry let out a tiny whine, feeling a finger teasing his entrance, his back arching ever so slightly off of the bed he was on, squirming his legs like he was weakly trying to get away, the man shifting them a bit more, is face closer to Barry’s ass, his knees on the man’s shoulders fully exposed to him, his face burning brightly with embarrassment before a few weak moans shot out of his mouth at the sudden movement of his fingers.

He was trying his best not to be too vocal but but when his mouth gently sucked on the tip of his cock, and two fingers teasing him, Barry squirming again, and his voice breaking off as he felt him pressing even deeper. He was so embarrassed, and overwhelmed but he was loving it so much he could barely think straight, until all of it stopped at once, a sharp whine coming from his lips, looking up at the man that had been teasing him, feeling his cock pressed against Barry’s hole, trying not to press down to get him in faster, trying not to embarrass himself even more.

He couldn’t help himself as the other pushed fully inside of him, practically making him scream out, his hands flying over his mouth, and his back lightly arching up off of the bed. Barry had heard a soft chuckle as come from above him at his reactions his hands uncovering his mouth to let all of his whines, and cries as he was being fucking quick, and hard right from the get go, Barry trying his best not to scream but it was way too much for him to even fully control his own voice. Loud whines, and panting filling the room as rough hands were squeezing hard against his inner thighs.

Barry’s head felt light as he was fucked into deeper, and faster, his own heads reaching up to touch the man’s face almost delicately before he roughly grabbed, and pulled, bringing the other’s lips to his own, and taking him into a deep, almost bruising kiss. His fingers ran through his hair, and his nails scratched over the other’s scalp, getting a low groan against his own mouth. Weakly bucking his own hips down to try to gain back come minor control of the situation, Barry suddenly arched back, feeling a hand swiftly jerking off his cock, the short man’s head falling forward onto the chest of the man who was almost brutally fucking him.

Barry knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with how this was going, the other not stopping his assault, almost as if it was his goal to only get Barry off. He had let out a tiny whine of discomfort when he felt his partner pull out of him completely, that stopping once he felt soft lips sucking on the head of his cock, and a smooth hand running down one of his thighs to tease his hole. Barry’s eyes were practically glazed over, his face burning bright red, and drool almost threatening to drip out from the corner of his mouth. He was weakly trying to buck his hips to get more, feeling like he was going to come any second, but the man above him was simply pinning his hips with one hand.

He squirmed, and whined a little more, right on the edge, about to practically beg for the one over top of him to go faster, to suck deeper, to finger fuck him harder when his words died on his tongue, and his cock was taken fully into the other’s mouth. He screamed with the climax, it being too much for poor Barry to take, his back, and hips arching up into the air, his eyes shutting tightly, rippling shudders being sent through his entire small frame as he came down a complete stranger’s throat with his fingers still moving quickly inside of him. After a few seconds the mouth, and fingers were gone, and Barry was left to lie there for a minute, trying to collect his own thoughts, and coming back to reality after what just happened.

He smiled at him as the guy came back with a bottle of water, and a cool cloth. Letting out a small content sigh as the other wiped down his chest for him, Barry let out a small laugh as he uncapped the bottle, and took a sip. It was a little quiet as the man finished cleaning Barry up, and Barry in return caught his breath. Slowly he got up to his feet, and went to put his clothes back on, feeling eyes watching his backside as he put on his shirt, boxers, and jeans. Barry sitting on the bed to put on his shoes, and socks. A soft kiss being placed to his cheek as he finished getting dressed. “You can come back anytime you want Bear, it’s always fun to mess around with you.” The taller man said in a slightly low voice, getting a bit of a laugh from Barry. “Sure thing man, as long as you know that I’m going to kick your ass next time.” He said as he went to leave, taking his coat, and heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont shame me


End file.
